Valentine's Day Scavenger Hunt
by musicfreak1107
Summary: Ryan asks Gabriella out for Valentine's Day, but does it in a way that's different from anything she would have expected. Ryella.


**Well, I know it's a couple of days after Valentine's Day, but I got this idea based off of an event that actually happened, and I just now got the chance to write it, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**And also check out my other story "Adventures Through Senior Year"**

It was a typical Valentine's Day for everyone at East High. Except for Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez. See, Ryan has had a crush on Gabriella since she had first moved to East High. And Gabriella has had a crush on Ryan since her helped her over the summer at Lava Springs. Troy and Gabriella had broken up soon after the summer was over, and Ryan had become Gabriella's best guy friend since then. They were always talking to each other in the halls between classes, and all of their friends thought they would be the cutest couple.

So, on Valentine's Day, Ryan had a special idea for Gabriella. He decided to ask her out, but not by just going up to her and asking her out. You see, in the back of the auditorium, there were lockers that the drama club members could put their stuff in. So, Ryan decided to make her find her Valentine's Day gift.

During lunch, Ryan went into the auditorium and back to where the lockers were. He put his Valentine's Day plan into action and just had to wait until that afternoon right before rehearsal for the musical.

The whole Wildcat gang knew about his plan. Well, except for Gabriella of course.

* * *

That afternoon, the whole gang, except for Ryan and Gabriella, were standing backstage just like any other day. When Gabriella came backstage, she went to put her stuff into the locker, and found a note in there. 

"_What's this?"_ She thought to herself as she pulled out the note.

It read:

**Happy Valentine's Day Gabriella!**

**Go to drama locker #**** 86**

She was confused by the note, and looked over at her friends, who were all watching her. She stood there for a couple of minutes until Chad finally spoke up.

"Go the locker already!"

"Ok, I will." Gabriella said as looked for the locker. She finally found it, and inside she found another note that also read:

**Happy Valentine's Day Gabriella!**

**Go to drama locker # ****9**

She once again went and found this locker, and once again found a note in it.

**Happy Valentine's Day Gabriella!**

**Go to drama locker # ****117**

She was beginning to wonder who these notes were from and how many lockers she was going to have to go to. She once again found the locker and once again found a note inside of the locker.

**Happy Valentine's Day Gabriella!**

**Go to drama locker # ****172**

By now, she was really tired of going from locker to locker, but still went anyway. She wanted to find out who this mystery person was.

When she got to the final locker, she not only found a note, but also a stuffed animal dog, that was very soft, and a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"_Aww! How sweet!" _She thought as pulled out the gift and read the final note that was in the locker.

**Happy Valentine's Day Gabriella!**

**From Ryan**

**Will You Go Out With Me?**

When she finished reading the final note, she was shocked by what it said. Well, not really. She had kind of guessed Ryan had a crush on her, but was shocked by what he had done. She turned around to see everyone looking at her. When they realized she was looking at them, they had pretended to be doing something else, not paying attention to her.

As she went to go put her gift in her locker, Ryan walked in the door, and walked over to Gabriella to just talk to her like he always did.

"Hey Gabriella." Ryan said as he walked up to her.

"Hey Ryan." Gabriella replied. "So, I found your gift to me."

"And do you have an answer to my question?" Ryan asked her, very nervous as to what she might say.

"Yes, of course I will go out with you." Gabriella replied.

"Awesome." Ryan said as he gave his new girlfriend a hug. He was very relieved she had said yes. He was very afraid she would say no.

"Aww!" The rest of the Wildcat gang said as they saw Ryan and Gabriella hugging each other and had overheard their whole conversation.

"Congrats!" Taylor told Gabriella as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks." Gabriella told Taylor back.

"Good job man." Chad told Ryan as they did the manly one-armed hug thing.

"Thanks dude." Ryan replied.

As the rest of the gang walked away, Ryan and Gabriella stood there and talked to each other.

"So, did you like your gift?" Ryan asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. The dog is really soft." Gabriella said as she giggled.

"I'm glad you like it. I've been nervous all day." Ryan confessed to Gabriella.

"Well, it was really sweet. It was kind of weird because everyone was staring at me as I went from locker to locker, but, whatever."

"You're not embarrassed though are you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well, we probably better go get ready for rehearsal." Ryan said.

"Yeah, probably." Gabriella replied. Ryan gave her one final hug, and they went to get ready for rehearsal.

As Gabriella was getting ready, she thought about how this was probably her favorite Valentine's Day so far. She would always remember it as when Ryan had asked her out in a very sweet way, or at least, she thought it was sweet.

Ryan was also thinking about how wonderful his day had been. He had had a crush on Gabriella for forever. He was extremely thankful that Gabriella had said yes, and knew that he would always remember this Valentine's Day because he was so excited.

It had definitely been an awesome day that would not be forgotten for both Ryan and Gabriella.

**well, i hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. also, please check out my other story "Adventures Through Senior Year" if you get a chance to. please review and let me know what you think:)**


End file.
